Creature of the Night
by vampireknight1765
Summary: A new student will be attending the cross academy, but there is something definatley strange about her. Adopted by non-other than the headmaster, Emerald is required to join the Night class. Despite being put in the Night class, Emerald is not a vampire and she intends to make that clear to anyone who dares to ask. Sorry for the horrible summary. Read to find out! ZxOC


**Here is another quick fanfic I whipped up. Once again I do not own VK or any of the movies or songs I may possibly include in the story. However, I do own my OC Emerald. Sorry if anyone's a bit OOC. Please review!**

**Creature of the Night**

I pranced along through the forest the wind blowing through my silky brown hair. I breathed in the sweet sent of the forest. I couldn't have been more relaxed. I was an average sized girl with silky brown hair with blue streaks that went down to my waist. I wore a pair of tattered, worn out sweatpants and an old blue T-shirt. I was happily making my way to town. I have been living on my own in this forest for about a year now. My parents died last year from a horrible accident and I refused to be adopted. Unfortunatley the police finally found me and forced me to be adpoted. I didn't mind too much though. I was heading to town to meet my new 'father' and he sounded like a pretty nice guy. How do I know this? Let's just say he texts me... a lot! I skipped over to Tim Hortan's where I was supposed to meet him getting curious stares along the way. I was used to this. Everyone stared at me often from the old, tattered clothes I wore. There were about three people waiting outside of Tim Hortan's. I slowed down not knowing which one was my new 'father'. I soon found out as he ran up to me. "Emerald!" he exclaimed extremely happy. I stopped walking. Oh no! I thought. I got stuck with a crazy one didn't I? I continued to think in despair. He ran up to me and hugged me lifting me up off of the ground. "Hey!" I said surprised. "Put me down Mr. Cross!" I said annoyed. He put me down. "It's so nice to finally meet you!" he exclaimed still really happy. "Umm... nice to meet you too I guess..." I said uncertainly. He kind of creeped me out a bit. He was just a bit _too_ enthusiastic. "Come on Emerald! Let's go to the school you'll be staying at! School will be out soon so I can introduce you to the disiplinary comitee! I'm sure you'll make friends super fast!" he said excitedly walking to his car. I followed him and hesitantly got into the car. I hated riding in any sort of vehicles. It always made me feel sick after a couple minutes. We started driving to the cross academy. "So you do know that I'll have to put you in the Night class right?" he asked. I nodded looking down at my black and white sneakers. I noticed that one was starting to get a hole in it and sighed. The headmaster was the only one who knew my secret. I planned to keep it that way. "You also realize that the Night class are vampires and I want you to be extremely careful." he continued seriously. "I know." I sighed. I looked over at him. "But if you even _think_ about telling my secret..." I threatened glaring at him. He caught my glare from the corner of his eye. "Woah! No need to get so hostile all of a sudden!" he exclaimed. "You have absolutley nothing to worry about! I would never tell anyone without my baby's consent!" he continued happily. I ignored his last comment. I really wasn't in the mood to get into an arguement with him.

**As we pulled up to the school:**

I quickly got out of the car. I stumbled and steadied myself by leaning up against the car. "I hate cars!" I muttered to myself feeling a bit sick. The headmaster went and grabbed my bags from the back of the car. He pulled out a small suitcase. "Is this really all you have?" he asked still surprised about it. I nodded. "I don't have much." I said quietly. I looked curiously at a gate surrounded by a ton of screaming girls as some people in white uniforms walked into the school. The headmaster followed my gaze. "Oh! Those are the Day class girls screaming there!" he explained. "They go crazy over the Night class since they, being what they are, are extremely beautiful. That's why we have the disiplinary comitee, to protect the secret of the Night class." he continued to explain. I sighed. Great. First uniforms, now crazy fan girls! I thought sulkily. The headmaster started walking me over to the dorms where he and the disiplinary comitee stayed. I followed behind him, the gravel crunching under my feet as I walked. I tried not to look at any of the Day class girls as we walked. Believe it or not I'm actually pretty shy. I can be very outgoing when I feel like it though. We walked into the dorms and I saw two pairs of eyes stare at me as we walked in. "Oh good! You're here!" the headmaster said happily. "Emerald this is Yuki and Zero. The only members of the disiplinary comitee. Zero, Yuki this is Emerald my new adopted daughter!" the headmaster introduced. I smiled shyly. "Nice to meet you." I said quietly in my silky smooth voice. Everyone who ever met me though that I had the most beautiful voice. "Nice to meet you too!" Yuki said happily. "Hey! I guess that means we're sisters!" she continued excitedly. "Really?" I asked. "Cool!" I said smiling. Zero just stared at me. He looked over at the headmaster. "Night or Day?" he asked without any sign of emotion in his voice. "Oh! Emerald will be attending the Night class." the headmaster answered. Zero glared at me. "You told me to come here for another filthy vampire!" he said angrily. I think I surprised Yuki. I went from calm to angry and glaring. "I am _not _a vampire!" I said angrily through my teeth, surprising everyone with my sudden outburst. "Of course not!" the headmaster exclaimed as I just stood glaring at Zero angrily. "Zero she isn't a vampire, but I will be putting her into the Night class to prove my pacism." he explained. "Are you crazy!" Zero exclaimed angrily. The headmaster smiled calmly as Yuki held Zero back to prevent him from doing anthing rash. "Don't worry she is very skilled with handling vampires. She has a weapon she can use if anything goes wrong anyways." the headmaster said reassuringly. "As you probably know, she also knows about vampires." he continued. Yuki was no longer smiling. "A-are you sure this is such a good idea headmaster?" she asked worried. "I'll be fine." I answered for him. The headmaster handed me my suitcase. "Zero. Since there are no more empty dorms she will have to be your roomate since you are the only without one." he said quickly walking out the door before Zero could strangle him. Zero glared after him angrily. _Now _I was nervous. This guy creeped me out. Especially seeing how much he glared at everyone. "Umm...I have to go get some homework done. Zero you should show her to the dorm room." Yuki said walking off to her room to finish her work. Zero didn't say anything, but turned around, obvously annoyed, and started walking down the hall. I was unsure if I was supposed to follow him or not so I cautiously followed him at a bit of a distance. He stopped a little ways down the hall and opened a door. I stopped, still keeping my distance. He looked at me annoyed. "Are you going in or not." he snapped. I looked at the ground and quickly walked into the room. I threw my suitcase on the bed that he clearly wasn't using. I looked over at him. He sat on his bed a poured a couple of pills into his mouth. "...What?" he asked annoyed after he caught me staring at him. "Huh?" I said startled. "Oh! Sorry!" I said looking away shyly. "Um...what were those?" I asked. "Non of your buisiness!" he snapped. I looked back over at him. He was my roomate and I felt that I should stand up to him. "It kind of is! I have the right to know being your roomate! What if it's something illegal or something." I snapped back. He almost seemed surprised at my sudden change in personality. I was constantly doing that to people. "It's nothing." he sighed annoyed. "I still want to know!" I said crossing my arms. He glared at me for a couple seconds. I just stared back at him calmly, even though his glare was pretty scary. "Blood tablets." he said angrily and walked over to the washroom to get ready for bed. I stared in shock. "Level...?" I asked. He didn't answer and slammed the bathroom door. I sighed. Probably a level D I thought feeling sorry for him. They'd never let anything else go into the day class I continued thinking. I didn't bother changing into my pajamas. I climbed into bed and pretended to go to sleep. I would be attending the Night class tomorrow night so I could settle in. I waited about half an hour after Zero went to bed before I quietly got up. I snuck over to the window and gazed at the moon. Everything looked so beautiful in the moonlight. I was more of a nocternal person so I couldn't fall asleep. This was another reason why I'd be attending the Night class. I quietly climbed out the window. I didn't know this, but Zero was still awake. He noticed me sneaking out, but didn't say anything. He followed me out a couple seconds later. I looked down from the roof and noticed the confused look on his face. I guess he was wondering where I could have possibly went so fast. "Hey Zero!" I said smiling. I waved at him. He looked up at me from the ground. "How did you...?" he asked confused. "I have my ways." I said smiling mysteriously. "You're not supposed to be out at this time." he said annoyed. I stood up. "I just decided to visit the Night class. I can't fall asleep and I'd like to get to know my way around the school." I explained. I could tell that he was glaring at me, but I didn't care. I walked over to the other side of the roof and 'climbed' down. Zero walked around to see how I got down. To his surprise, there was nothing but wall. Nothing to climb down on. The building was about five floors high so there was no way I could have jumped without killing myself. He looked around, but I was nowhere in sight.

**As I walked into the school:**

I smiled thinking about the shocked look I probably left on Zero`s face. I really should be more careful though if I didn`t want anyone to find out my secret. I looked around curiously and started wandering around. After getting myself _completley _lost, I decided to go into the library since I was right beside it. I didn`t want to get any more lost than I already was anyways. I walked in and I saw a couple people form the Night class stare at me. Probably because I'm not wearing my uniform, they don't sense me as a vampire, and I'm new. I didn't care though. I ignored their stares and walked over to the section where they kept all of the horror novels. I picked throught them and eventually decided on five really scary looking ones. I loved horror novels and I really needed something to do for the rest of the night. I decided that I was just going to read them in the library so I didn't bother checking them out. I started walking to an empty table with my armful of books when I crashed into someone. We both fell to the floor and books went flying everywhere. "S-sorry." I said rubbing my sore head. "Oh! No it wasn't your fault! I should have watched where I was going!" he exclaimed smiling happily. He looked at me curiously. "Hey! You're not from the Night class are you?" he asked. I smiled. "Actually I'm joining the Night class tomorrow night. I'm Emerald. The headmaster is my adoptive father." I explained. "Oh! Well it's nice to meet you Emerald! I'm Ichijo!" he said happily. I realized that our books were scattered all over the floor. I quickly stood up and started to pick them up. He quickly started to help me. After Ichijo finished picking up his books he helped me with mine. He stared at one of them curiously. "Horror?" he asked a bit surprised. He looked at me. "That's a strange choice for a girl." he continued. I grabbed the book from him. "So what? I'm a strange girl." I said smiling. "Thanks." I said quietly after he helped me with the rest of my books. "No problem!" he said smiling. "How do you like it here so far?" he asked. I shrugged. "I don't really know. I'm stuck with a guy named Zero Kiryu for a roomate." I sighed. He looked sorry for me. "...Good luck with that." he said. "I'm guessing that means you're staying with the headmaster?" he said. I nodded. "Has anyone showed you around yet?" he asked. "No. Not yet. I'm going to be soooo lost tomorrow!" I sighed. "I can show you around if you want." he offered. I put my books down on the table. "Sure! That would be great! Thanks!" I said happily. "Come on!" he said holding the door open for me as we walked out of the library. "So. What level are you?" he asked curiously. "Level?" I asked confused. "Yeah! What level vampire are you?" he asked again. "I'm _not_ a vampire." I said annoyed. He stopped and looked at me. "You're not?" he asked confused. "Last time I checked no." I told him. "But... why would...?" he started to ask. "It's to help with the headmaster's pacism to see if he can trust you guys." I answered. "I can take care of myself anyways. I'm experienced enough to save myself if I get in a dangerous situation." I continued. He didn't seem convinced. "But... I can't sense you as a human." he said confused. "You're... not human are you? What are you?" he asked. "_Not _a vampire." I repeated. He sighed finally realizing that I wasn`t going to tell him anything. "Come on. I`ll show you where your classes will be." he said. "Can I see your schedual?" he asked. I nodded and pulled a piece of paper out of my pocket. The headmaster gave it to me in the car after he picked me up from Tim Hortan`s. I handed it to him. He smiled. "Hey we have all of the same classes!...Except for this block. I have a spare right now." he said happily. "That explains why you`re not in class." I said. "I feel sorry for you." he said smiling at me. "...Whyyy?" I asked. "Because you have _Aido_ in all of your classes." he said trying not to laugh. "Who`s Aido? What`s so bad about it?" I asked confused. I heard the bell go and suddenly the Night class students were everywhere. Ichijo pulled me to the side of the hall so we didn`t get in the way. Once the hallway cleared a bit I repeated my question. "Who`s Aido?" I asked again. Ichijo just smiled. "I`ll let _him _answer that!" he said. I was confused until someone started to talk suddenly from behind me. I jumped. I turned around to see a guy, a little taller than me with blonde hair a little darker than Ichijo`s. "Hi cutie! What brings you here? You`re not from the Night class." he said grinning. He seemed pleased that he scared me. "I`m Emerald and I will be attending class here tomorrow." I answered bluntly. "She has all of the same classes as you!" Ichijo told him. "Cool! This will be fun!" Aido exclaimed. "Oh! What power do you have?" he asked excitedly. "Mine's ice!" he continued as he made ice appear in the palm of his hand. I was starting to get really annoyed with all of this vampire stuff. Would everybody be asking me this? I crossed my arms with a very annoyed look on my face. "I'm NOT a vampire!" I exclaimed now starting to get mad. He stood there and stared at me. "Yeah right!" he said after a couple seconds. "You're definatley not human so what else could you be?" he asked trying to sound like a know it all. I glared at him. "Well, if you say otherwise, then prove it!" he said with a sly smile. "How am I supposed to prove it?" I asked angrily. Aido was getting on my last nerve. I now know why Ichijo felt sorry for me. And I have to deal with this guy for _every_ one of my classes! I don't know how I'll be able to put up with him. If only he knew just what I really was. He'd probably be running in fear. I almost smiled at the thought. I saw him put his hand up to his mouth and I saw his fangs. "Don't you dare!" I growled. He ignored me and bit his hand causing it to bleed. He then extended his arm and held his bleeding wrist out to me grinning. My eyes flashed red as I smelled the blood. I quickly shook my head snapping myself out of it. I then growled at him angrily. He put down his arm. He looked confused. "Did you just...growl at me?" he asked. I ignored him and started to storm away. Of course they followed me knowing that I had no idea where I was going. I had to get away from Aido, not because of the smell of blood. I could control myself just fine. But because I felt that I would strangle him if he gave me another one of those annoying grins when he felt he was right. The hall came to a dead end and I sighed with annoyance. They quickly caught up to me. "Are too a vampire!" Aido exclaimed. "I saw your eyes and your reaction to my blood!" he continued. I quickly whipped around to face him. I gave him one of my scariest glares. "Let me get this through your thick head! I...AM NOT...A VAMPIRE!" I said through my teeth in a slow, scary voice. Aido shuddered. Ichijo looked a little nervous too. Aido quickly recovered. He crossed his arms. "Then what are you?" he asked. I walked past him ignoring him. "Ichijo? Could you show me where my classes are? I should get to know my way around a bit before school tomorrow." I said trying to sound calm again. "Uhhh..." he said uncertainly. Seeing that I wasn`t mad at him and that I had calmed down he started to act like his normal self again. I don`t know if it was just me, but Ichijo didn`t seem to act like a vampire at all. I would never have guessed if I couldn`t smell them. "Sure!" Ichijo said happily. I followed him around as he showed me all of my classes. I got to know my way around the school in no time. Aido followed behind me asking tons of questions trying to get me to talk. I continued to ignore him. He stopped talking and followed silently behind us a couple minutes later after seeing that I wanted nothing to do with him. After Ichijo finished showing me around I decided that I was going to go to bed. It was nearing dawn anyways and I was starting to get tired. "...I`m sorry if I bothered you too much." Aido said seriously. "...It`s just kind of hard to believe you since I can`t sense you as a human and you reacted to my blood, but I`ll stop bugging you so much if you want. Could we just start over?" he asked. I turned to face him. I crossed my arms and smiled. "Can`t stand not being the center of attention anymore?" I teased. He grinned. "Is that a yes?" he asked. "...fine." I sighed. "but you owe me one." I said. "What? What do you want?" Aido exclaimed. I grinned evily, but reconsidered and decided to be nicer to him. He did pretty much apologize after all. Which was surprising since he seemed to have a pretty big ego. "You have to show me where each of my classes are... like be my peer mentor for the next couple weeks." I said. He shrugged. "Fine by me." he said. "I`m not finished!" I said. "You also have to help me with my books I get from the library." He looked at me like it was no big deal. "Sure." he said. Ichijo laughed. "What?" Aido asked. "Good luck carrying everything!" Ichijo exclaimed. Aido looked confused. "I read almost as much as Ichijo." I explained grinning. Aido groaned. I laughed softly. "Better think twice before you bug me again!" I said over my shoulder as I walked out of the school. "See you guys tomorrow. Thanks for showing me around Ichijo." I said. "Bye Emerald!" I heard Ichijo say happily. "See you tomorrow." Aido said. I started walking back to my dorms. I walked in and everyone was eating breakfast. I just remembered how hungry I was. "Hi Emerald! Where have you been?" Yuki asked curiously. "Ichijo just gave me a tour of the school so I wouldn't get lost tonight." I answered not looking at her. "You're probably starving! Zero just finished making breakfast, you should come eat." she said patting the seat beside her. I walked over and sat down. Zero walked to the kitchen and handed me a plate with pancakes and some bacon. "Thanks." I said. I stared down at the plate. I immediatley started to eat my bacon. "Mmmm. Just the way I like them. Crispy." I said after taking a bite. "Yeah I really like crispy bacon too!" Yuki said happily. I quickly finished off my bacon, but I was still starving. I looked down at my pancakes a little unhappily. I knew that I wouldn't like them. I stared at them and poked at them with my fork. Zero noticed this and looked up from his breakfast. "If you don't like them you can make a sandwich or have some fruit." he said. "...Um. That's O.K. I'm not really very hungry anymore." I lied. I stood up from the table. "I`m going to my dorm." I said and turned to walk down the hall. "Oh! Emerald!" Yuki exclaimed. I turned. "What is it Yuki?" I asked. "The headmaster wanted me to give you your uniform! It`s in the living room. Wait here." she said and quickly walked into the living room. She came back a couple seconds later with a white uniform in her arms. I stared at it in disbelief. "A skirt?" I asked a bit surprised. "You`ve got to be kidding me! There`s no way I`m going to wear a skirt!" I exclaimed. Yuki stared at me confused. "Why not?" she asked confused. I guestured at my outfit. "I`m not exactly the type to wear skirts and dresses. I`m more of a tomboy when it comes to clothes." I said. I glanced at Zero`s uniform. "Can`t I just use a guy`s uniform? At least I don`t have to wear a skirt." I asked. Yuki shook her head. "Uh. Sorry Emerald, but that would be against the dress code. The headmaster wouldn`t allow it." she replied. "I`m sure it will look great on you though!" she continued trying to cheer me up about it. I sighed. "Fine. I`ll wear it." I said grabbing it from her. "I`m going to go finish unpacking." I said heading towards my dorm. Once I was in my dorm I quickly changed into my uniform. I looked at myself unhappily in the mirror. It wasn`t that I didn`t look good. I actually looked great in the uniform. I just hated the fact that I had to wear a skirt. It just wasn`t me. I sighed and walked over to my suitcase which was now lying on the floor. I picked it up and set it on my bed. I dug through my bag until I found my ipod. I noticed earlier that Zero had a radio that you could plug them into so I plugged it in and played some music. I didn`t have the music bursting, but it wasn`t exactly quiet either. I started humming along to Play My Music by the Jonas Brothers as I unpacked. Not too long after I was singing along. "Hand clappin, earth shakin, heart breakin, there`s no fakin..." I sang as I started to put my old, worn out clothes away in my dresser. Zero was about to walk in when he heard me singing. He stood by the door and listened for a while before walking in. I slid my suitcase under my bed as the music stopped not noticing him walk in. I sighed. "There! All unpacked!" I said happily to myself. "You`re not half bad." Zero stated grabbing his coat for his school uniform. I quickly whipped around. "How long have you been standing there?" I asked quickly. "Long enough." he replied. I turned away hiding my blush. I didn`t like to sing in front of others. Like I said earlier, I am kind of shy. "Where are you going?" I asked as I saw him making his way for the door once again. "The Night class will be leaving the school soon." he said walking out the door. I looked out the window and spotted a huge group of the Day class girls already waiting at the gates. I groaned. I was _not_ looking forward to going through them twice a day. My tummy growled and I realized just how hungry I still was. I would have eaten more, but unless it's meat, other food usually makes me feel sick. I would have went hunting if it wasn't daytime, but it was. Zero's blood tablets caught my eye. I picked them up off of his dresser and looked at them curiously. I wonder what it tastes like I thought. I quickly glanced at the door to make sure no one was there, then quickly took one of the blood tablets. I figured that he probably wouldn't notice if one went missing. I knew that he hated them anyways. I put his package of blood tablets back on his dresser and dropped one into my glass of water. I watched it fizz away into a blood-red colour. I smelled it. It had a different scent from any blood I've ever smelled before. My eyes turned red from hunger and I brought the glass to my lips. The sweet liquid hit my tongue. I never tasted anything like it. I remember my mother telling me that human blood was the most delicious of all blood, but never to drink it because she wanted to keep peace between our races. The blood tablet tasted quite similar to what I imagined human blood tasting like. It wasn't quite as satisfying as I thought it would be though. Surprisingly it was like eating a full meal. I drank every drop and licked my lips afterward. I would have to ask the headmaster for some of these. I'd have to drink them in secret of course though. I decided to go see the process of the Night class going back to the Moon dorms since I would have to go through it almost every day. I quickly walked outside and climbed a nearbye tree to get a better view. I came just in time to see the Day class girls go crazy over the Night class. Aido spotted me and waved happily. I smiled and waved back. The Day class girls went crazy thinking that he was waving at them. I laughed softly when I saw this. Once the Night class was in the Moon dorms I hoppedof the tree. I landed softly on the ground and started walking up to Yuki and Zero. Zero saw me and gave me a cold glare. What was that for? I wondered. Next thing I know I was swarmed by the Day class boys. "Wha-?" I said surprised. Yuki and Zero immediatley came to my aid. Unfortunatley Zero's cold glare didn't scare the guys as much as the girls so they were having a tough time breaking up the crowd. I finally snapped. "WILL YOU GUYS GET OFF OF ME! DOES NO ONE IN THIS STUPID SCHOOL HAVE ANY MANNERS AT ALL!" I exclaimed angrily, casting cold galres at all of the guys around me. Some of the guys started to leave, freaked out at how suddenly I snapped. I glared at the rest of the guys. "AND DON'T MAKE ME START SWEARING! I HATE SWEARING, BUT I WILL IF I GET TOO PISSED!" I continued angrily. Pretty soon there wasn't a guy, besides Zero, in sight. "What were you thinking!" Zero said angrily. I crossed my arms. "Well _sorry _I forgot that I was still wearing my uniform." I snapped. "I was just curious to see what I'll have to go through ever day when I go to school." I mumbled, clearly still in a bad mood. "That's O.K. No harm done! Just be more careful next time." Yuki said happily. I stared at the ground still a bit annoyed at how the guys all swarmed me like that. There was a slight breeze that blew through my silky hair causing the sunlight to flash off of my blue streaks. I caught Yuki staring at me. "What?" I asked looking up. "Huh?" she said surprised. "Oh! It's just... Those streaks in your hair are such a beautiful colour. Where did you get the hair colour for that?" she asked curiously. "It's natural." I stated. "What? Blue can`t be natural! Seriously where did you get the hair die Emerald?" she asked again. I sighed with annoyance. "Why can`t anyone just believe me for once?" I said. "This _is_ my natural hair colour." I continued. "Really?" she asked surprised. "...You`re serious? Wow! That`s amazing!" she exclaimed. "I wish I had a cool hair colour like that!" she said happily. I smiled slightly. "I`m heading back to my dorm now. I`m exhausted!" I said to Yuki. I yawned. "O.K! See you tonight when classes start!" she said happily. I turned and jogged to catch up with Zero who was already on his way back. Once I caught up wih him I walked beside him at his same brisk pace. "What do you want?" Zero said after a couple seconds. I looked up at him, and he looked at me from the corner of his eye. "Nothing. Am I not allowed to walk with you?" I asked. He looked away. We continued walking in awkward silence. "What kind of weapon do you have to stop the Night class?" he asked as we started to approach the dorms. "Um..." I said quietly trying to think of something. I couldn`t tell him or he`d know what I was. I decided to change the subject a bit to get around his question. "I, um... I am kind of like a vampire hunter I guess." I said, not quite answering his question. He looked over at me as we continued walking. "You`re a vampire hunter?" he asked surprised. I nodded. `but I kill them much differently than you think` I wanted to say, but of course I didn`t. "I am too." he said. He pulled out the Bloody Rose gun to show me. I jumped as he pulled it out of his coat. "What`s wrong? It can only hurt vampires, you don`t have to worry." he said sounding a bit confused. "S-sorry. I just really don`t like guns." I stammered. He stared at me curiously for a second and put the gun back in his coat. I kind of lied. I really didn`t mind guns that much. I just was scared of_ his_ gun. I realized that it was an anti-vampire weapon and almost completley freaked out. It was almost as deadly to my species as it was to vampires. I was still a little shaky after he put the gun away. "You shouldn't stay up so late on a school day." he said as we walked into the dorms. I looked down at my feet as we walked to our dorm. "... I once stayed up for three days straight running for my life...I think I'll be fine." I said quietly, not looking up. I saw him look over at me from the corner of my eye. He looked like he was going to ask me something, but I could see that he changed his mind. "...I was being hunted...by vampires." I said knowing what he wanted to ask. I saw him look down at me concerned. I was wondering why he looked concerned, but I realized why as soon as I felt a couple of tears run down my face. I wiped them away with my sleeve. "Sorry." I said pushing past him into our dorm room. Zero walked in behind me. "...Why?" he asked hesitantly. Probably not wanting to upset me. It was non of his buisiness after all. "Because..." I started to say, but quickly stopped talking. I couldn't tell him. The only person I could tell was the headmaster who already knew what I was, but I wasn't planning about telling him about my horrible past. "...I... um... don't really want to talk about it." I sighed. He continued staring at me for a couple seconds, then turned and grabbed his blood tablets. I guess he was taking them so he could use them in school if he needed to. I really should be more scared of Zero, but as long as he didn't know my secret everything will be just fine. He turned and walked to the door. He hesitantly stopped at the door. "Are you alright?" he asked glancing over at me. I nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine. Sorry I don't really know what came over me." I said smiling. He looked a little doubtful, but turned and left. I yawned. What time was it? I looked over at the clock. "Ten!" I said to myself surprised. I groaned and flopped down on my bed. I was asleep in no time. I was surprisingly very tired. I would have slept all night as well if Zero hadn't come in and yelled at me. "Emerald! You're going to be late for the first day!" he yelled through the door. He surprised me so much that I almost fell out of bed. "Zero you jerk! You didn`t have to yell!" I exclaimed as he started walking back down the hall. I quickly jumped out of bed and got into my uniform. I got dressed in record time. Two minutes. I didn`t exactly dress up as much as all of the other girls. I hated makeup so it didn`t take long for me to get ready. I ran downstairs. The Night class had already entered the school so luckily there were no Day class guys to swarm me. I ran up to the school and almost crashed into Aido. "Hey there you are!" he exclaimed. "I was getting worried! Come on or we`ll be late!" he said grabbing my arm and pulling me along behind him. We burst into the science class just as the bell went. "We`re here!" Aido pretty much yelled as we came in. Everyone turned and stared at us. We stood there awkwardly. "You must be the new student... I am Mr. Refton. Welcome to cross academy. Please, take a seat anywhere you want." the science teacher said gesturing to a few empty seats. Aido walked over to his seat. I decided to sit between him and a guy with orange hair since I didn`t want to be sitting between two complete strangers. At least I kind of knew Aido...even if he _is_ annoying. After we took notes Aido turned to face me. "Emerald this is Kain, my cousin." he said gesturing to the orange haired kid. Kain looked over at me. "Hey." he said calmly. "Hi." I said shyly. He looked away with a bored expression. "So how do you like it here so far?" Aido asked curiously. I shrugged. "It`s alright I guess. I haven`t really been here long enough to say much though." I replied. "Well at least no one`s tried to drink your blood! Considering that you`re not a vampire." he said happily. I was happy that he finally believed that I wasn`t a vampire. Kain quickly looked over at me looking a bit concerned. "You`re not a vampire?" he said surprised, keeping his voice low so nobody else heard. "What are you doing in the Night class? It`s not safe. And you picked _Aido_ to trust? He`s probably one of the worst vampires you could possibly trust." he continued. "Hey! I can too be trusted!" Aido exclaimed in complete denial. I laughed. "Don`t worry I`ll be fine. It`s to support the headmaster`s pacism." I explained. "I`m a vampire hunter anyways so don`t worry about me." I continued. Kain looked surprised and Aido almost jumped. "You`re a v-vampire hunter?" Aido said nervously. I nodded smiling at him. "Don`t worry. Unlike most hunters, I can trust vampires...to a certain point." I said. The teacher called everyone`s attention and asked us to all do some sort of project to do with our powers since the whole class was made up of nobles. I had to sit back and watch since I didn`t have any powers since I wasn`t a vampire...well I could do the project, but I wasn`t about to give myself away. I watched Aido fool around with his ice powers. He caught me staring at him and grinned. He brought his hand up to my face. "Cold?" he asked grinning. I moved away from his hand. "Your hand`s freezing!" I exclaimed. He laughed and continued playing around with his ice powers. Clearly he wasn't going to take the experiment he was supposed to be doing seriously. I looked over at Kain. He was doing an experiment with fire. I watched him interested. I watched him conjure up the dancing orange flames in the palm of his hand. I was completley mesmerized. He looked over at me about a minute later. "You like fire?" he asked. He was probably curious since I looked so interested and was paying such close attention. I snapped out of it. "Oh!...Yeah. I`ve always found fire really interesting. That`s such a neat power!" I replied. He smiled slightly. "Do you want to see something cool?" he asked. "Sure." I said wondering what he had in mind. He moved his hand closer to me so I could have a better view. I saw him conjure up some fire like he did before...but this time it seemed more unnatural. It seemed to be changing shape. I stared at the dancing flames anxiously waiting to see what would happen. I gasped as I saw the flames slowly form into the shape of a rose. I stared at it shocked. I never thought that I`d _ever_ see fire take the shape of a rose...or of anything for that matter. "Wow!" I gasped. "That`s amazing!" I continued still staring at the rose of fire. It was beautiful. Aido looked over. "Hey. What`s going on?" he asked happily. He looked at the rose. "I`ve never seen you show off like that before Kain." he said, obviously annoyed that I seemed to be paying more attention to Kain than him. I heard the bell go and, much to my dismay, the beautiful rose suddenly dissapeared. We all stood up and Kain and I grabbed our books. "I can do the same thing as Kain!" Aido exclaimed happily. "Only better!" he continued smiling. I looked at Aido curiously. Kain stood there looking a little bored as we watched Aido make a rose out of ice. "You can actually hold mine!" Aido continued to gloat. He handed me the rose. "...Thanks Aido." I said knowing that he was just trying to show off. "...I`m heading to class." Kain said as he turned and walked calmly out the door. "We better go too. I don`t want to burst into class as the bell goes like last time." I said heading to the door. He quickly followed me to the door and walked beside me to our next class. "Well it _was_ your fault that we were almost late to class!" Aido said grinning. "Whatever." I sighed. "Let`s just not be late for next class too." I continued. I was glad that Ichijo would be in the rest of my classes or I`d probably go crazy with Aido. Luckily Aido, surprisingly, wasn`t being too annoying so far today. I sat down beside Aido and Ichijo in our next class... social studies. I really didn`t enjoy social studies. I hoped that Ichijo or Aido were good at the subject because I sure wasn`t. "Hi!" Ichijo said as we sat down. I smiled. "How are you liking it so far?" he asked. "She was sure enjoying the experiments in science." Aido answered for me. Aido looked at me grinning. "I think someone has a crush on Ka-ain!" he teased. "What?" I exclaimed blushing slightly, but it wasn`t too noticable. Ichijo laughed. "Hey! It`s not my fault that I like fire!" I said quickly. "Yeah! Whatever you say!" Aido said smiling. I could tell that he was tying to embarrass me. I grinned at him. He was about to say something else to annoy me, but before he could I pulled the chair from under him causing him to fall to the floor. Ichijo tried to stifle a laugh with his hand, but failed miserably bursting into small giggles. Aido looked shocked, not quite realizing what had happened. Once he did he looked up at me grinning. "Ha. Ha." he said picking himself up off the floor. I giggled. "Sorry! You were annoying me and once I got the idea I just couldn`t resist!" Aido carefully sat back down on his chair making sure that I didn`t get any more bright ideas. "But stop changing the subject. You do like Kain don`t you?" he asked teasingly. "Do you really have to go on and on about _everything_? You`re starting to get annoying." I said annoyed. "That wasn`t a no!" he exclaimed. I just rolled my eyes and started to copy the notes off of the board. After class Aido walked me to my locker. "I have something really important to do in the cafeteria! I finally got Kaname-sama to agree to do this with Kain and I and it`s pretty rare to get him to agree to something like this so I really have to go!" Aido said quickly as I opened my locker. "Who`s Kaname?" I asked. "I`ll introduce you later, but I have to go now! See ya!" he said quickly walking to the cafeteria. I sighed. "Some peer mentor he is." I muttered to myself. I put my books in my locker and headed to the cafeteria for `lunch`. To us it was lunch even though it was midnight. I walked in and saw Aido, Kain, and a tall guy with dark brown hair standing on a stage. Aido was at the drums... I could see him playing drums. Kain was holding a guitar and the other guy, I`m guessing this was that Kaname guy Aido was talking about, was standing beside a microphone. I walked into the crowd to get a better view. Aido noticed me and waved. I smiled and gave a small wave back. Kain grinned at me slightly. I hoped that Aido didn`t go start blabbing his mouth off about how he thought that I had a crush on Kain. Kain started playing his guitar and Kaname started to sing 21 Guns by Green day. I gasped when I heard him sing. He had the most beautiful voice I ever heard and I got butterflies in my stomache as I heard him. "Do you know what`s worth fighting for? When it`s not worth dying for? Does it take your breath away, and you feel yourself suffocating? Does the pain weigh out the pride? And you look for a place to hide? Did someone break your heart inside? You`re in ruins." he sang beautifully with a soft expression on his face. "One, 21 guns. Lay down your arms, give up the fight. One, 21 guns. Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I." he continued to sing, walking calmly around on the stage. Once they finished I walked up to the stage to meet up with Aido and Kain. "I didn`t know that you guys played! Why didn`t you tell me?" I asked still surprised. Aido smiled. "I thought you could probably guess! Seeing how annoyed you were getting when I was tapping the desk almost the whole class." he replied happily as he started tapping a beat on the wall with his drum sticks. I remembered all to well. He was being _extremely_ annoying. "Show off!" I said grinning. I turned to look at Kain. "You play guitar?" I asked. "...yeah." he said calmly. Aido looked like he was about to say something by the look of the grin on his face, but decided to keep quite as soon as he saw Kain cast him a cold glare. Instead Aido found something else to talk about besides teasing me, and probably Kain, about liking each other. "Hey Kaname-sama! Let's do that again on Monday!" he exclaimed happily. I heard Kaname sigh. "Aido you said that you'd stop pestering me if I did this with you." he sighed. "...Yes Kaname-sama." he said sadly. He didn't stay sad for long and almost immediatley perked up. "Oh! This is Emerald! The new student!" Aido exclaimed. Kaname looked at me kindly. "It's nice to meet you Emerald...such a strange name." he said softly. I smiled. "Ah. I see. It`s because of your eyes." he said. I looked away. I couldn`t look him in the eyes now. It was true. My parents named me Emerald mainy because of my beautiful, emerald-coloured eyes. "You were really good at singing up there." I said not really knowing what to talk about. "Thank you." he said smiling softly. Then I realized. I caught his scent and immediatley knew what he was. A Pureblood. I stood there now extremely nervous. "Is something wrong?" he asked noticing me suddenly tense up. "Huh! Oh! I-it`s nothing." I said shakily. Aido looked at me confused at how nervous I was now. Kaname looked at me curioulsy. "Funny... I can`t sense you as a human or a vampire..." he said. I looked at him nervously. Purebloods were my worst enemies and I could_ not_ risk Kaname finding out what I was. I sure hoped that he couldn`t sense what I was. I wasn`t sure if Purebloods could sense us or not. "I-um...I b-better get going. I`m s-starving." I stuttered. He smiled again. "Alright. I have things I need to attend to anyways. If you have any problems feel free to come see me. Aido can show you where I can be found." he said softly. I nodded and started heading to the buffet table. Aido and Kain followed behind me. "What`s up with you?" Aido asked confused. "It`s nothing." I said quickly. "It`s obviously something. Why`d you get so nervous around Kaname-sama all of a sudden?" he asked. "It`s non of your buisiness!" I snapped. He immediatley fell silent seeing that I was upset. I sighed and stopped walking. "Sorry." I said looking down at the floor. I looked up at them. "I just sensed that he was a P-Pureblood." I explained. Aido smiled. "Don`t worry! Kaname-sama is really nice and everyone here trusts him!" he said trying to cheer me up. He didn`t know that I actually had a very good reason to be terrified of him. I forced a smile. "O.K." I said. "Let`s get something to eat! I`m starving!" I continued. We walked over to the table. They were serving hamburgers. After I grabbed a hamburger I just about got myself a glass of blood made from blood tablets, but I quickly stopped myself and moved on. Kain noticed this and looked at me curiously. He grabbed a second glass of the blood and followed Aido and I to a table. We decided to sit at a more private table since it was too noisy in the main cafeteria. They started eating and I took the patty out of the bun and started eating as well. They both gave me curious looks. "Why are you eating it like that?" Aido asked. "I just like the patty. I don`t really like hamburgers." I lied. I just knew that I wouldn`t be able to stomache the bun. He gave me another funny look and continued eating. Once we finished they started to drink their blood. Kain pushed his second glass in front of me. "You looked like you wanted one." he said. I looked down at the glass. I really did want one, but I knew that I couldn`t drink it in front of them. "You can drink it you know Emerald. We both know that you`re not a vampire, I found that out the hard way..., and you`re obviously not human." Aido told me. "What makes you think that?" I asked. "Well, number one, nobody can sense you as one and number two, you reacted to my blood the other day." he replied. I sighed. I knew that I couldn`t argue with him about that. "Well...O.K...but just because I trust you guys not to tell anyone." I said smiling. Kain looked at me blancly. "You really trust Aido?...Wow." he stated. "Hey!" Aido exclaimed. I laughed. I grabbed the glass and took a sip. I licked my lips. "I wish I knew about these blood tablets earlier! This is delicious!" I exclaimed. "...What exactly are you?" Aido asked curiously. I put my glass down and stared at it. "Sorry. I can't tell you that." I replied. "Why? I thought you said that you could trust us." Aido asked. "It'd be too dangerous." I said. Aido now looked more curoius than ever. He didn't look like he was about to give up. He was about to ask me another question when Kain calmly put his hand on Aido`s shoulder. "Aido just leave her be... she doesn`t have to tell us." he said calmly. "Thanks for understanding." I said softly. The bell went. "See you tomorrow!" I said to Kain as Aido pulled me to our next class. We ran into Ichijo along the way. "Hi Anabell! How's it going?" he asked. I smiled. "It`s going good. I don`t mind it here at all." I replied happily. "C`mon! Let`s get to class!" Aido said quickly. We walked to our next class. Aido goofed off as usual, but he was actually surprisingly helpful in our English class. Now that I think of it, he's actually really good in most of our classes. Even if he is the class clown. Once classes were over we headed to the front of the school. The Day class students were going crazy and screaming like we were celebrities or something as we walked out. I spotted Zero and Yuki. I almost grinned seeing how scared the Day class was of Zero and then how much trouble Yuki was having. I couldn`t stand seeing Yuki go through so much trouble to control them so I walked over. "Need some help?" I asked. She looked over her shoulder as she desperatley tried to control the Day class. "Oh. H-hi Emerald! I-I don`t think it will help." she stammered having a hard time. I took that as a yes. I glared at the Day class annoyed after someone pretty much screamed "Wild!" in my ear. "Hey! Give Yuki a break already! We`re not freakin celebrities you know so go back to your dorms!" I said angrily, trying my best not to swear. Everyone, except Zero, stared at me shocked. I guess I didn`t look like the type to get that angry and glare like that. I looked back at the Night class. "What?" I exclaimed annoyed. Everyone just turned and continued walking to the Moon dorm. I got a few stares after that, but I didn't care. At least Yuki could easily control the Day class now. "Thanks Emerald! That was a huge help!" she said happily. "My pleasure! I've been itching to yell at someone all day!" I said now happy again. Zero walked over. "You should get back to your dorm now." he told me. I looked to see that everyone, except Ichijo and Aido, had already left. I nodded. "See you tonight!" I said happily. I walked with Aido and Ichijo towards the Moon dorms. Aido stopped and started sneaking the other way. Ichijo followed. "Where are you guys going?" I asked. "Just going to mess with the Day class! Wanna come?" Aido asked. "Won't Zero get mad?" I asked following them looking back nervously. "Of course he will! That's part of the fun!" Aido exclaimed smiling. "Don't worry! Aido is the only one who usually gets caught, so he'll take the blame!" Ichijo said happily. I smiled as Aido looked at Ichijo in denial. "You get caught too you know!" he said. "Yeah, but I can come up with better excuses when I do. They don't trust you enought to believe you!" he said grinning. Aido sighed with annoyance. "C'mon. Let's go." he said. I followed them toward the Sun dorms and we were almost immediatley spotted by a big group of Day class students. They started running towards us. "What now?" I asked turning to look at them. I saw them running in the opposite direction. "Great." I sighed. I ran after them. I managed to lose the Day class, but there was no way I was going to be able to catch up to them. I grinned. I decided that I was going to surprise them. I looked around carfully making sure that no one would see me and turned into my true form. I spread my wings and managed to fly unnoticed in front of them. I knew where they were running and I flew around the corner of the Moon dorms and landed. I quickly changed back into my human form and leaned up against the side of the building. I couldn't wait to see their reaction. I heard them coming this way. I could tell that they were walking now. "We really shouldn't have left her behind you know." I heard Ichijo say out of breath. "Don't worry! She managed to get away!" Aido replied. "We'll just wait for her here." he continued. They walked around the corner. "What do you mean wait for me?" I asked. They stopped and looked at me shocked. "What took you so long?" I asked grinning. "H-how did you...?" Aido asked surprised. "But you were so far behind how could you...?" Ichijo started to ask confused. I smiled. "I can't tell you, but maybe I'll consider it someday!" I said still smiling. They continued staring at me in shock. I laughed. "I sure wish I had my camera so I could show everyone the look on your faces!" Aido walked over to me. Ichijo followed. "But seriously! How did you do that?" Aido asked still confused. "How is that even possible? Unless you have super speed as a power or something." Ichijo asked surprised. "It's actually a lot simpler than you think. You guys already know too much about me so I'm not giving away anything else. Sorry." I apologized still smiling at them. "What do you mean? We only know that you react to blood and now have super speed or something. We don't know much about you at all!" Ichijo exclaimed. Aido looked at him. "Actually. You kind of missed a lot that first class...and at lunch." Aido explained. "Like what?" Ichijo asked curiously. "Well, she really likes fire, she acted nervous around Kaname, she only ate the patty in her hamburger, she confessed that she was neither a human or a vampire, and she drank the blood from the blood tablets... and liked it." Aido replied, obviously happy with himself for knowing so much about me. It was actually a bit annoying. Especially since I knew that he only knew a small fraction about me. Ichijo looked surprised. "Really?" he asked surprised. "...or is Aido just putting me on?" he continued to ask me. I nodded. I trusted Ichijo as much, or even more, than Aido and Kain. After all he was one of the first people I met. He was also quite nice to me and didn't bug me about not sensing me as a human like Aido did. Ichijo stared at me curiously. "...then what... are you?" he asked. I sighed with annoyance. "I told you guys already. I can't tell you. I'm sorry but it could put me and quite possibly others in danger." I explained looking away. Ichijo stared at me for a second, then decided to change the subject to brighten the mood a bit. "That was a close call with the Day class!" he said smiling happily while rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah. Even closer for me! Thanks a lot by the way!" I exclaimed. Aido smiled. "Well you should have known what to do on instinct! No one would want to just stand there and be swarmed by them!" he told me talking as though I was stupid or something. I didn't bother argueing with him. I knew he was just joking around anyways. Ichijo yawned covering his mouth with his hand. "Sorry." he said quietly. "I'm tired. I'm going to head to my dorm now." he continued sleepily. I suddenly realized how late it was getting. It was already noon. "Yeah, it is getting kind of late. I'll see you guys sometime tonight or tomorrow night maybe?" I said. "O.K! See ya Emerald!" Aido said giving me a small wave as they walked into the Moon dorms. I turned and started heading to the dorms I stayed in. Once I got into my room I quickly changed back into my tattered, old clothes. I admired myself happily in the mirror. I was more than happy to get out of that skirt. I still wished thaat they'd just let me wear a guy's uniform or something. I headed back outside. It was a nice day outside and I knew that I wouldn't be able to fall asleep so I decided to go wander around. I was lucky that no one recognized me since I wasn't wearing my uniform. I guess that was the upside of being new to the school. I wandered around aimlessly for a while, not quite knowing where to go. I was pretty bored. I walked up to a small building. "The stables... hmm." I said quietly to myself. I decided to walk in since I had nothing better to do. I walked in to see that there was only one horse. The rest were probably out with some of the Day class students. I calmly walked up to the wild looking white horse. I reached out and pat her nose, not seeing Zero sitting in the hey next to her. Much to my surprise, the horse didn't freak out. I looked at her curiously. "You're a strange one aren't you?" I said softly to the horse. "It's against the rules to be out at this time Emerald." Zero stated. I jumped. I quickly looked down at Zero trying to calm myself. "Zero! What is it with you and scaring me?" I exclaimed startled. He stood up. "...that's strange..." he said glancing over at the horse. "...What?" I asked. "I've never seen White Lily so calm around anyone other than me." he replied patting her nose. "White Lily? That's a nice name. Does she not like people much?" I asked. "Until now she was only really calm around me. Since I raised her from a foal." he said. "That is strange..." I said quietly. It was actually extremely strange. Lily should be terrified of me, unless she can't sense what I am for some strange reason. Lily brought her head up and started eating Zero's hair. Zero pulled away, out of her reach. "Hey! Knock it off!" he said annoyed. I laughed. He looked at me. "...Hey! Aren't you supposed to be in class?" I asked. He sighed. "That's against the rules! I could get you in big trouble!" I teased. "I could get you in bigger trouble, but I'll let the fact that you, Aido, and Ichijo were fooling around with the Day class, and that you're out here at this time, slide if you keep your mouth shut. But if you _do_ tell I really couldn't care less. This isn't my first time skipping and everyone knows it." he countered. I smiled. "What _are_ you doing in here anyways?" I asked. He didn't answer and walked out. I followed him. I was going to ask him again, but decided not to. I knew that he was a lot like me when it came to answering personal questions. "Where are we going?" I asked. He looked at me from the corner of his eye as we continued to walk. "What do you mean 'we'? I don't remember inviting you to come along." he said a bit annoyed. I smiled up at him. "Well you're stuck with me now! I have no idea where we are!" I replied cheerfully. He didn't say anything more. We continued walking until we stopped at a small pond near the back of the school near the forest. "This is a nice place to just sit back and relax!" I said. He sat down on the grass near the edge of the pond. I sat beside him. "...Why are you following me?" he asked. I shrugged. "I'm bored. I can't fall asleep anyways." I answered. "...so you saw us? Messing with the Day class girls?" I asked. "Yeah." he said. "Next time I catch you doing that I _will_ come yell at you." he continued. I smiled. "Don't worry! I probably won't do it again. It wasn't _that_fun." I said happily. He looked doubtful. "Um... exactly how much did you see?" I asked a little worried. I did change into my true form after all. He looked over at me. "What do you mean? I just saw the Day class start chasing you. I kept my eye mainly on Ichijo and Aido since they're vampires." he explained sounding a bit confused. "So you didn't see anything... unusual?" I asked hesitantly. He looked at me suspiciously. "Why? What did you do?" he asked coldly. I looked at him a bit relieved. "Nothing. Just curious. I just thought I heard the Day class saying that they saw another Night class guy other than Aido and Ichijo." I said. He sighed. "Stop lying to me. It's getting annoying." "I'm sorry... Zero you probably already know but... I'm not a vampire...but I'm not human either. I just can't risk anyone finding out what I really am." I said quietly as I stared into the clear, blue water. He looked at me with almost hate in his eyes. "You're another beast in human form!" he said a bit angrily. I looked at him. "Please don't hate me!I'm not like vampires trust me! Vampires, well Purebloods anyways, are our worse enemies!" I said quickly. "Why should I trust you?" he asked, anger still in his voice. I paused, then looked away. "I...don't know." I said sadly. "I understand what you mean. You don't know what I am. I've had to lie to you to keep you, and others, from finding out. You hardly know me..." I continued. "If it makes you feel any better... being what you are...if you find out what I am, I'm really afraid of what will become of me. And that goes for other level D vampires too." I said shakily. He stared at me now not as hateful. "What makes you think that level D's will harm you?" he asked. I looked up at him once again. Tears started to form in my eyes. "I-it has something to do with my blood...I'm sorry. I can't tell you more. I could have put myself in terrible danger by just telling you this. Especially out her where anyone...or anything could hear me." I said. He sighed. "You don't have to tell me. How can you be a vampire hunter if you seem so scared of them though?" he asked. "We just hunted down the level E's." I said softly. "You never did show me your weapon." he stated. "I..." I started to say, but decided not to lie to him. "We never had any. We are powerful enough to kill them without any." I sighed. He looked a bit more content seeing that I didn't lie to him. "Oh?" he said quietly as he lied down to look up at the sky. I smiled seeing that he wasn't going to make me go into more detail. I lied down on my stomach facing Zero. I stared at the school. The Day class would be getting out soon. I rolled over to face the sky. We lied there in silence for a while before I decided to get up. I was getting tired and I didn't want to fall asleep there. I was starting to get bored anyways. I thought for a moment about something fun I could do. I spotted a tree that leaned over the pond a bit and smiled. I stood up and jogged over to it. Zero sat up. "What are you doing?" he asked emotionlessly as he saw me start climbing the tree. "What does it look like?" I asked happily. "Come on! It's fun!" I said happily. He walked over and leaned against the tree trunk looking up at me. "I'll pass." he said. I was actually surprised at how much Zero has been talking to me. I've heard that he didn't talk much at all, and when he did it was usually to yell at someone. "Suit yourself! But you're missing a lot of fun!" I said climbing higher into the tree. As I continued climbing higher into the tree I heard my cell phone ring. Unfortunatley I had left it on the ground so I wouldn't accidently drop it into the lake. Who could be calling? I wondered. "Hey Zero? Could you get that please?" I asked thinking that it was probably important. I saw him hesitate, then bend over to pick up my pink iphone. He answered it. I sat down on one of the trees many branches and eavesdropped. "Hello?" he sighed. He paused for a second. "Yagari-sensei?" he said surprised. He listened for a second. "Yes, this is Zero." I heard him reply. A couple seconds after that he hung up. "What did Yagari want?" I asked. "He just told you to keep your phone on you for the next couple days. They've been having problems with level E's latley." he answered in a shouldn't-it-be-obvious tone. "Oh?" I said surprised. "I haven't been assigned to any level E's for a while now." I continued. I saw him set my phone back on the ground. "Aren't you tired?" he asked. I looked around finally realizing how late it was getting. It looked like it was about noon. "Actually, I'm not tired in the least." I replied. He raised an eyebrow at me. "Don't ask me why, I have no idea why!" I stated. "I'm going to come down now." I said as I stood up on the branch I was sitting on and slowly started making my way down. Unfortunatley for me I wasn't very careful and ended up stepping on a weak branch. It immediatley snapped under my weight and I fell like a stone into the pond. I gasped as the icy water bit my skin. It wasn`t nearly warm enough to go swimming today, even if it was summer. I sputtered and coughed as my head broke the water`s clear surface. I saw a hint of amusement in Zero`s eyes as I looked over to him. "Clutz." he muttered loud enough for me to hear. "Yeah yeah yeah." I grumbled as I swam to shore. I pulled myself out of the water completley drenched. "So I`m bad at climbing down trees. So what?" I continued crossing my arms over my drenched clothes which now sagged with all of the water it had soaked in. He didn`t say anything, but he still looked slightly amused. I sighed. "Well I'm going to get dried off. I'm hungry." I said. I turned and started walking to the dorms. Zero followed behind me. "Why are you following me?" I asked. "Am I not allowed to walk with you?" he asked mocking my exact words from earlier. "Don't mock me. You can't use that excuse, you're not technically walking with me you know." I stated with a hint of annoyance in my voice. Next thing I know he was walking beside me. "Now I can." he said simply. I think he was trying to annoy me now, but I wasn't about to give him that satisfaction. We walked to our dorm and I dug through my dresser to find a dry pair of clothes as Zero lied down on his bed and stared at the ceiling with a blank expression. I walked into the bathroom and quickly got changed. When I went back into the bedroom, Zero was still in the same position. I made my way to the door. I was hungry and decided that I was going to see if there was anything good to eat in the kitchen. "...Do you want to go to town for lunch?" Zero asked as I reached for the doornob. I glanced over at him. "I have to go get some things for the headmaster anyays so it wouldn't be a big deal." he continued. "...Why do you want me to come? I thought that you, judging from your personality, preffered to be alone than with others." I said curiously. He sat up and shrugged as he got up off of his bed. "If you don`t want to get to know your way around better that`s fine by me." he stated. I shrugged. "Sure! Why not? It sounds like fun!" I said opening the door to leave. I followed Zero out of the dorms and we started to walk to town. "What does the headmaster need you to get?" I asked. "Groceries." he sighed. "We`ll have lunch first. He always has a long list and it will be a pain to carry everything." he continued.


End file.
